Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information security and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for adaptive multifactor authentication.
History of Related Art
Many methods exist for establishing peer-to-peer (P2P) connections such as, for example, Wi-Fi direct connections. These methods usually focus on ways to convey connection information such as, for example, a Service Set Identifier (SSID) and a wireless password (e.g., a pre-shared key). Examples of such methods are traditional manual methods, pushbutton methods, as well as utilization of an out-of-band wireless channel such as, for example, Bluetooth. Existing methods, however, usually have well-known security vulnerabilities. In addition, there are not generally ways to allow, for example, an access-point owner, to vary a P2P-connection security policy. Therefore, improved methods of security for P2P communication are needed.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.